A Valentine's Night
by zoooaaa
Summary: Valentine's night supposed to be spent in the same fashion as any other night, reading books and sleeping early, believer Mikan Sakura's night took an interesting turn when she was called for an assignment by her enemy of yester years Natsume Hyuuga.


**This is my first one-shot** **and I hope you guys like it.**

His lips were on her slowly moving in a sensuous way, tasting each and every bit and making his feel on them. Slowly, he bit her lower lip eliciting a moan from her; immediately entering his tongue inside her beautiful mouth, tasting every corner of her sweet honey mouth, his wish fulfilled when he laid eyes on her and hearing her sweet, sugar-coated voice. Never in his life was he so eager to know a woman in this way, every inch of her body calling him like a siren. He didn't know what to call it, Lust at first sight.

Mikan never thought in 32years of her life that she would find herself in this position, completely entranced by a man she had just met, in his bed, in his home, and in his arms. She was a woman of control, never had thought of doing things that were against her principle. She was a believer of making love after marriage or whatever you call it. Most of her time was taken by her work except some time devoted to reading while traveling.

The world is full of mystery, she believed and the only way to unearth it was through observing, going to places and through reading. Her library consisted of informative books rather than romantic or fiction type. Those were childhood fantasy she had outgrown and believed in; she was now a woman who had dedicated her life to people and environment.

Working as an Ecologist had filled her whole schedule and she always woke up in different countries to check out the operations department of Multinational Companies. With the change in the mindset of consumer had demanded a change in the process of industries.

She was consulted by a lot of companies to find eco friendly method for some of the processes in the production of a product. As water, energy resources and climatic condition differed, more and more stress was laid on finding energy sources. It was an ecologist job and in her 10yrs of career she had met many prominent, charismatic personalities, but none had evoked such feelings in her.

Even Ruka Nogi, owner of the Nogi Corps, one of the best toy maker company in the world; had failed to deliver such a mind blowing kiss as the man whose tongue was currently moving like a venomous snake in her mouth.

His mouth was like venom devouring her, eliciting moans and gasps at every interval reminding her that he was not a playboy for any reason.

Ruka and she had met during the times when consumers were afraid to buy toys because of the ill-effects of lead in them. It was her first project and she was given the task to work with their R&D department to come with a plausible solution. Her meeting with Ruka was during these meetings; blue eyed, blonde hair and gentle soul had attracted Mikan to him. He was her first boyfriend and their relationship was innocent, caring and warm. Maybe this was the reason their love failed as Ruka was not aggressive like this man and both him and her had too many things in common. Their love for nature, the animals, both were optimistic, caring and friendly. Too many similarities and not of the type Opposites attract.

His lips left her mouth and bit dragged from her cheeks to her ears biting it bring her out of her reverie. She heard him saying "Beautiful" and started kissing her neck. He bit the area between her neck and shoulder marking her while his left hand was in her hair softly touching her hair massaging her head making her move erotically beneath him. His other hand was grazing every inch of body trying to familiarize him with the way she moved.

Mikan never knew her day would turn out like this. If Hotaru, her best friend had known that she Mikan Sakura was in the bed of a playboy, enjoying her current predicament rather than reading her book in her library of four bedroom apartment in Richard Street, making her run for her money. Everyone knew that she was not interested in relationship, even Koko; her best friend used to call her "Virgin" and believed she would grow old with her nine cats and scaring the children of her locality with her white hair, frail body and scowl.

She was considered to be the maker of worst scowl on a Human face which would even give a run to the FBI's and CIA's. Mikan had always ignored it and was content with her lifestyle of traveling, solving problems and learning about different organization, their work culture, their management system.

It always brought a wide smile on her face making her eyes go large thereby making the directors happy knowing someone was interested with their knowledge and ready to listen them out.

Suddenly his hands touched her breast and his fingers were tracing her outline in a slow manner making her want more. She had never known that hands could be used in such a manner. His fingers were working like trying to create a rhythm with her body as the instrument. His hands were big, soft with traces of roughness and were warm making her body tingle with his movements.

The day had started out as a regular day except that she was home rather than traveling the world in the charter plane of her client. It was her break time as her organization had given her free day for her work which had owned her praises in the newspaper and added more clients to her already growing contacts.

Her solutions were being used by not only one company but by more companies thus causing the members of Supply Chain to opt for more ecological solutions thereby creating a better environment, working facilities and consumers health.

Her blog was filled with feedback from consumers who had used products of her previous clients and were happy to know that they could avoid switching their products if their ratings were not improved. She was musing in her own thoughts when she received phone call from her boss apologizing to her and requesting her to meet the heir of the Hyuuga industries; the billion dollar company of Japan ranging from A-Z products, requiring her immediate assistance.

Since it was Sunday and the office was closed, the heir had requested her to meet her personally in his penthouse apartment situated in the elite community of Tokyo.

Although it was Sunday and she needed much required rest, Mikan decided to go there and check out the problem. It would only take an hour to know the problem and then decided if it was worth to know the details.

Thus after taking a bath, she dressed herself wearing her formal attire; a black white shirt with puffed sleeves with a knee length body fitting black skirt having a small cut at the back lower end. Armed with her Prada bag and her Christina Dior glasses she left in her Porsche to meet Mr. Hyuuga.

Suddenly he stopped his ministrations and called her "Mikan" and kissed her slowly on the lips, more passionate than the previous one, melting her more into his warm body.

Her skirt had been removed at some point and currently his hands were on the buttons of her shirt.

She had heard of the heir being a playboy and had heard of his not so decent lifestyle. Irrespective of this he was respected in the business world being a charismatic businessman converting a million dollar enterprise to a billion dollar earning him a name in Forbes 50 richest man and Most Influential Personality of the decade.

He was known for his cunning attitude because of which he had so many businesses on his finger tips and ladies swooning for him.

Mikan believed that he would not be interested in him and so she ignored the warning of his reason of calling. Instead she logged onto his companies website while driving earning an insight of his work, his companies status in the market and consumers review of his products. As such she found nothing that would be reason for her call.

The Hyuuga industry had his own department of Environment Design where using the LCA and LEED concept they rated their product and searching for links in the supply chain which could cause environmental or health problems. The reason for having A-Z products was to provide environmental friendly raw materials for their products.

Mikan was impressed by their work and was eager to know the source of inspiration for this work as no other company had realized this need of eco friendly products; thereby making it impossible to accomplish such feat.

His hands were now trying to remove her lingerie while his mouth was busy kissing her chest area.

Mikan had never thought when she entered the penthouse that the person standing before him, the heir to the Hyuuga Corps was her enemy of the past, Natsume who somehow taken a vow to torture her during her graduation course. Bullies were childhood difficulties but Natsume had whirled her belief by introducing this concept even at the age of 20 where people were busy in their own area of expertise. Natsume and she were in totally different area of studies yet he found time to torment her, whether in the library or lunch hall.

She was not definitely a nerd or geek which had aroused Natsume's attention. She was definitely a pro in Environmental studies and her professors were happy with her dedication and professionalism. She was the member of student Council and was continuously engaged in College activities. The Principal knew her personally and always felt proud to know that such a student was a member of this prestigious institute.

She had her own fan club and her classmates respected her. Her meeting with Natsume was accident and unfortunate when her clumsiness had caused her energy drink to fall from her hand, flying in air and landing on his head, dripping his clothes and disengaging his heated oral session with a blonde.

After this Natsume had taken a personal mission to punish her for her innocent mistake to the point that he started threatening any guys who came near her. She was happy when her course ended and she shipped miles away from him. She had not bothered to know him except for the fact that students were scared of him.

Living in her own bubble she never knew that her ignorance would cause problem to her after 10years. Standing before him only in a pair of black jeans, wet hair and smirking at her was himself, Natsume Hyuuga. Mikan had sudden thought of how hot he looked and she never bothered to give him a glance 10yrs earlier except only glaring him from time to time.

Her jaw dropped with his Adonis look thereby increasing his smirk and eliciting a spark of anger looking at that. The cause of that smirk was large eyes that were roaming all over his body like a hormonal teenage that had her first taste of opposite sex. So was she engaged in internal battle with her behavior that she never realized her enemy closer to her and his knuckles grazing her cheek?, eliciting a moan from her lips thereby increasing his lust.

Her moan shocked her of her control causing him to chuckle which brought her back to the reverie. Forgetting her body's reaction to him, she glared at him and was about to leave his house apartment when suddenly his hand got hold of her wrist.

Due to Newton's third law she collided with his strong, huge, bare chest causing her to blush immensely. What happened next shocked her when Natsume lifted her chin and slowly brought his lips on her pressing on it and licking it?

The most shocking moment was her response of kissing him back when he was supposed to be her enemy and she had no idea of him.

He was not her best friend or friend, neither classmate of yester years nor an acquaintance. He was nobody and still they were kissing each other like some lost lovers or ex lovers.

Her current nakedness and position was due to this lust.

Whatever it was, she never thought that her Valentine's night would turn out like this with her suppose tormentor now turned into someone she could not categorize. At least she was sure that their relation after this would not be of friends thus making her smile and making Natsume raise his head and look into each others eyes.

Amber eyes clashing with deep tantalizing raven orbs.

The end

**LCA-'****Life Cycle Assessment'****('LCA', also known as 'life cycle analysis', 'ecobalance', and '****cradle****-to-****grave**** analysis') is the investigation and valuation of the environmental impacts of a given product or service caused or necessitated by its existence.**

**LEED- ****The Leadership in Energy and Environmental Design** (**LEED****) Green Building Rating System, developed by the ****U.S. Green Building Council**** (USGBC), provides a suite of standards for environmentally sustainable construction.**

**Please Please review and give me feedback on my writing of whether it has improved or not.**


End file.
